<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did you think that melon was random? by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225431">Did you think that melon was random?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Bisexual Donald Duck, Bisexual Scrooge McDuck, Cake, Comedy, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Some Humor, Surprises, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Della and Scrooge want to get Donald something but walk into something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Mickey Mouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did you think that melon was random?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door cracked open and Della Duck and Scrooge McDuck looked into the room. They saw Donald Duck and were about to burst into the room but noticed another figure with him. Della whispered, "That man looks a lot look like that watermelon was talking to on the island?" Scrooge took a moment to spin his gears. Then the older duck realized, "That's his friend, Mick." The younger duck cocked her eye then questioned, "Ummm. Uncle Scrooge. They seem like they are more than friends. Are you sure?" The rich duck huffed to the pilot, "I've had boyfriends, Della. I meant they are "friendly.""</p><p>The lady adventurer gestured and commented, "Well, we can't go in there. Where am I going to put Donald's welcome home cake?" The older adventurer pointed out the counter and added, "Donnie deserves his rest and his privacy. Let's not bother him, lass." His niece nodded in complete agreement and walked over to the counter to set it down. She go a sticky note and wrote on it before putting it down nearby. The two adults left the fellow adult to his adult activities. </p><p>Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse cuddled Donald in sleep. The duck breathed more deep as the mouse kissed aimlessly and unconscious in nuzzles. The bird yawned and nuzzled back into the mammal's warmth. Long had they been apart, finally the two enjoy the comfort of each other. Joined in embrace. Not even clothes keeping them from another. </p><p>The sunlight shined warm, aiding to their continued comfortable hold. </p><p>In the calm before the coming storm of something truly fowl, the most unlucky ducky knew peace.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>